Bruder
by Thewossum
Summary: This is just a little Germany x Prussia one shot that I came up with while bored. Hope Ya'll like.


Germany x Prussia

Germany was at his house alone. There was no Austria, Japan, not even Italy. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten some piece around the house or anywhere for that matter. Germany went to his fridge and grabbed a beer and went to his couch and sat.

He reached onto the coffee table and grabbed a book he had been reading about battle tactics. He grabbed his glasses from the table as well and cracked open the book. He looked up from his book leaned back took a nice swig of his beer and started reading.

5 minute Timeskip

He just finished his beer and was getting up to get another one when there was a knock on his door. He sighed and gabbed another beer from his fridge and made his way toward the door.

He grasped the door knob and open the front door expecting it to be Italy or Austria but who he saw surprised him. " Hello, Bruder." Prussia said at the doorstep with a weary smile. Germany was a little shocked but responded by saying "Hello Bruder, what brings you here at 9:30 at night."

When Germany said this he raised a eyebrow eyeing his older bruder suspiciously. Prussia just looked at Germany and laughed slightly and said " Vell(Well), about vhat (that) is it okay if I stay here for a couple of vays (days)."

Germany was a little worried because Prussia hated asking for help it made him feel less awesome. Germany was concerned and said " Sure you can stay Bruder vut (But) if you don't mind me asking vhy (Why) are you asking to stay for a few vays.(days)

Pussia just looked down at his feet and said "i'd vather(rather) not valk(talk) about it if vhats (thats) okay vith (with) you."

Germany was a little curious on why his bruder was asking him if he could stay and looked like a pile of gloom and doom but just pushed it aside in his head and just said " Sure Bruder." Germany moved from infront of the door to let Prussia in and said "Would you like a beer Bruder?''

Prussia brightend up at the word beer and said " Yes please, vhat(that) sounds nice Bruder." This brought the worried feeling back to Gemany mind, was his bruder being polite and to him out of all people.

This worried Germany but he pushed it out of his mind to and went to the fridge and grabbed two more because he was almost finished with his second.

Germany went to go take a seat by Prussia who was sulking on the couch until Germany handed him the beer which Prussia gladly exepted and started chugging his until it was empty in a matter of seconds and slammed it onto the coffee table.

Germany was worried that he scratched the coffee table and said " Please Bruder be more careful." Prussia looked at him with a worried and a scared look and then the tears started flowing. Germany couldn't remember the last time he saw his big bruder cry.

That same feeling of concern crept its way into his mind once more. He scooted over closer to his bruder who was backing into the the corner of the couch saying "don't hurt me please don't hurt me."

Germany was shocked and scared because why would his bruder think he would hurt him. Germany couldn't take it anymore. His blood was starting to boil with rage. though he forced himself to not let it show and scare Prussia in his current state.

Prussia had brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. Germany scooted closer blocking anywhere for Prussia to escape. He gentally grabbed the bottom of Prussia's chin and made Prussia look at him. Prussia's eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his cheeks tear stained. This only made Germany's anger grow. He wanted to know who had hurt his bruder.

Germany brought his anger under control and said " Bruder vhy are you scared vhat(what) i'm going to hurt you, I vould(would) never hurt you. Has someone hurt vause (cause)if they have you vetter(Better) tell me so I can fix this okay." Prussia hesitated for a minute and Germany finially said " Prussia tell me now."

Prussia hugged his Brudder and started cying all over again. Germany brought his hands up Prussia's back. He then slowly moved then down and rested them on his hips. Germany probally loved Prussia a lot more than any bruder should. He sighed as he held his bruder and said in a calm voice " Prussia I need you to tell so I can fix it okay, Ja(yes). " Prussia sighed and said " It vas Russia." Germany felt the anger making it's way to the surface.

Germany had to make his self not raise his voice when he asked the next question. Germany sighed and said " Prussia I need you to tell me vhat he vid to you okay."

Prussia started crying again and hugged Germany tighter and said " H-h-he raped me.'' With those three words germany went off the deep end the raged made it to the surface and Germany grabbed Prussia hips tighter bringing him down deeper into Germany's hold.

Geramny was staring into Prussia's blood red eyes. There lips centimeters away from touching. Germany fingers were digging into Prussia's hips. Prussia was shocked and said " Um Germany v-v-vhat a-a-are you doing?" When Prussia said those words it snapped Germany out of his trance.

Germany brought a smirk to his face and said " Just hugging you.'' When Germany said this it made him sad. He gently moved Prussia and got off the couch and went to his room. Prussia sat there on the couch and wondered why his heart was beating so fast and why did he not want Germany to let go of him.

Germany was in his room and was sad because he new Prussia didn't feel the same. Germany got his gun and and his uniform. He opened the door and went back to the living room and told Prussia " Bruder I'll be back in a vit(bit) with Russia and I'm going to have a long valk (talk) vith (with) him ja(Yes)."

This scarred Prussia he knew what Germany mean't by talk. He just nodded. With that Germany went to Russia's house and busted down the door and put Russia at gun point and said in a dark voice " Russia get your ass up and come with me.

When the made it back Germany grabbed Russia by the hair and dragged him to the basement of the house which was actually a dungeon where England had tried to escape many times.

Germany open the door to one of the cell and called Denmark and Swedan and told them that tomarrow he wants them to torture Russia and with that Germany made his way back up to the living room where Prussia lay on the couch.

Germany thought he was asleep and leaned down and stroked his cheek. That was when he felt Prussia grab his shirt and bring him down on top of Germany was out getting Russia Prussia figured out why his heart beat gets out of control when he is around Germany. He wanted Germany, he needed Germany.

Prussia looked up with lust filled eyes and Germany couldn't resist and crashed his lips with Prussia's and when they finally pulled apart Prussia said " I vas (was) vaiting (waiting) for you to do vhat (what) you have now added on to my awesomness."

When Prussia said that Germany just rolled his eyes and gave another long passionate kiss to Prussia before saying " I love you bruder." With that said Prussia put a hand on Germanys cheek and said "I love you to."

* Hey guys I hope ya'll enjoyed this fanfic. This is out of shear boredom but it turned out okay I guess tell me what you guys think.* If anyone wants me to write a oneshot or lemon just message me. *💕👍💕


End file.
